Eros Overlord: Kamen Rider Spyeros
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto/Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia/Kamen Rider crossover. After a less-than-stellar past on the Ataraxia Megafloat, Naruto returns at Reiri Hida's request to join Team Amaterasu. Fighting the Otherworld invaders, as well as perform erotic activities with his all-female team to replenish their energy? What more could Naruto ask for? Strong/Perverted Naruto/Harem, X-overs
1. Prologue: A Fishcake's Begins Night

**Welcoming Notes:** Hello everyone, Soul here, and welcome to the first ever ( _I think_ , correct me if I'm wrong) **Naruto x Masou Gakuen HxH (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia)** story. If you know me, I tend to go crazy with adding crossovers so there will be more; like Kamen Rider, obviously.

This story will be one of many future stories where I use Naruto & Kamen Rider in genetic harem anime stories (lol); i.e. Absolute Duo, Asterisk War, Blade Dance of the Elementalers, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Date A Live, Dragonar Academy, Hundred, Infinite Stratos, Sky Wizards Academy, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, Unlimited Fafnir, World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman. I plan on using High School DxD and Testament of Sister New Devil together as well, as people been requesting of me a lot!

Oh, and I f'n love Kamen Rider. Come at me ***dodges objects, pointy objects, and the kitchen sink***

Hopefully this story will be the spark I need for constant story updates, since I now have my future releases planned. Also, after watching the anime, there is No. Way. In. Hell. Am I using Sylvia. Sylvia will not be in harem, even as an older version. At best, she'll be like a little sister to Naruto. I swear, the anime was doing fine until _**that scene happened (and it even continued in the Vol. 5 OVA short)**_! Ahem…I have a suitable replacement. More information at the bottom.

Oh, and this will be a _**citrus**_ story! For some familiar with HxH, the Heart Hybrid scenes will be limes, and the Climax Hybrid scenes will be lemons. Any who, on with the show!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia, or any other crossovers that will appear.

 _ **Special thanks**_ goes to **NorthSouthGorem** for beta-reading this for me, and his idea to use Gurren Lagann's Spiral Power in the future.

 **Now Presenting:** _ **Eros Overlord: Kamen Rider Spyeros**_

 **Harem: Aine Chidorigafuchi, Yurishia Farandole, Hayuru Himekawa, Reiri Hida, Scarlet Fairchild, and more...**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Fishcake's Begins Night**

 _ **A beautiful lake, and snow-covered mountain peaks.**_

 _ **A huge city with tall buildings.**_

 _ **And a huge, mechanical clock that covered a whole wall.**_

* * *

 **(Megafloat Japan, Ataraxia)**

Within a small lab on the Megafloat, a young boy lay in bed, unconscious. He had spiky blonde hair, whisker-marks on his cheeks, and wore a blue patient gown. Hovering over his body was a woman, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white jacket over a long, dark dress and high heels.

"Where did you find him, Dr. Nayuta?" asked her aide.

"I was out on a little stroll on the Tokyo Float, and came around his little guy," Nayuta explained, absently caressing his cheek, "When I scanned him, I discovered that he has an incredible compatibility with the Heart Hybrid Gear. His levels are around the same as my son Kizuna. I've decided; he'll be the second individual in the world with the Heart Hybrid Gear. He and Kizuna both will be the frontlines that'll save the world."

"Understood, ma'am," her aide confirmed, making some notes on her clipboard, "I shall prepare the examination room for our new arrival."

"Please do…"

As the aide left, Nayuta's hand drifted from the boy's cheek to his chest, where his heart was located. She smiled when she saw a small glow emanated from his chest. She reached out with her hand, but retracted it when a spark zapped her.

"Now, that's interesting. You may be more useful than Kizuna… but what secrets are you hiding, my little maelstrom?"

* * *

 **(Ataraxia, Labs, Hallway)**

The blonde-haired boy found himself sitting in a hallway, looking through different magazines he'd found scattered around the lab. All of them ranged from fashion, to cooking, to video games, to comic strips and so on. Reading them was the only way Naruto could sit still, as he didn't like standing still for long doing nothing.

As he flipped through a magazine detailing different kinds of pranks, a young boy with dark hair nearly ran past him. The blonde's ear twitched as he looked up at the boy, blinking owlishly.

"Hello, I'm Kizuna!" the boy greeted enthusiastically, "What's your name?"

"…Naruto. My name is… Uzumaki Naruto," he responded.

"Ah! Naruto, like the topping in ramen! Pleased to meet you!" chirped Kizuna, grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking it, "We're going to save the world together!"

"Save…the world?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head, with a question mark floating out of him.

"Yep! You and I! My mother said so! She runs things here!" stated Kizuna proudly.

"Ah. You're Dr. Nayuta's son." Naruto acknowledged, with Kizuna nodding, "Judging by your running, is there a test the professor requires of you?"

"Nope! I stole this comic book from a guy in the bathroom stall." Kizuna said, producing said book, "He was making weird noises and it was distracting my bathroom break. So, I took it!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, reaching out in curiosity. Obligingly, Kizuna handed him the book. "Huh? Why is the girl naked?"

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be explained in the comic. But I gotta run now!" Kizuna said quickly and took off, "Tell me about it later!"

Naruto sweatdropped as Kizuna ran for it. A few seconds later, a young man in a lab coat rounded a corner and sprinting past the young blond, drawing more sweatdrops from him.

"Get back here, you little brat!" shouted the angry man, "That book's not for brats like you!"

"Catch me if you can!" Kizuna's voice echoed through the halls.

"Idiot. You just practically admitted that it was you," Naruto noted with a facepalm, "Keep running, dummy."

Out of curiosity, Naruto flipped opened the comic book, furrowing his brow in confusion at what was going on. "why the naked man and naked woman were rubbing their bodies against each other? " he wondered aloud, flipping a page, "And how come the girl's chest is so big? So weird…"

* * *

 **(Testing Space)**

A few months passed since Naruto and Kizuna met. Within that time, the two became fast friends. Before Naruto had met Kizuna, his life was solely one of experimentation, emptiness and boredom. But after the infamous doujin theft, the two boys grew as close as brothers.

They also had healthy competition in terms of testing out the Heart Hybrid Gear System. Kizuna was equipped with the HHG Eros, a dark suit with glowing pink tron lines. Naruto has a Proto Heart Hybrid Gear suit, a dark and silver suit with glowing silver tron line and a unique utility belt. Naruto's suit was made from gathered data of the legendary warrior Spyros, a man who'd paired a discarded HHG Core with the Rider Gear System, a relic from ages past.

"Ready for another day of fun?" Naruto cheekily asked Kizuna, who elbowed him.

"Of course, if you're ready to lose to me," his friend replied confidently, "We gotta break our tie somehow."

"My my. You two are in good spirits." Nayuta mused as her son and his friend entered her testing area.

"Loser has to buy the winner their favorite food," Naruto revealed, even as he fist-bumped his friend, "Today's ramen bowl special will be mine, Kizuna!"

"In your dreams, Naruto!" Kizuna countered, shaking his fist at the blonde, "Today's meat bun special is going into my stomach!"

"Now now, boys," Nayuta chided them, giggling amusedly, "Complete the program for today's test. Then, you can worry about food."

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto cheered with a salute, "You can count on us!"

"We'll do our best, mom!" Kizuna added excitedly.

"Good boys. I know you both will try your hardest today." Nayuta said, bringing up the schedule for the two, "You're the only ones in the world with the Heart Hybrid Gear. The results of these tests will be the key to saving the world."

Both kids nodded and prepared for the tests, with virtual dummies of materializing before them. They took the appearance of the Magitech Knights, the mysterious automatons that had forced their way into the world, but at a more manageable size. Kizuna got into a fighting stance, while Naruto put his helmet on and cracked his fingers.

"We're gonna be heroes," Naruto declared.

Kizuna nodded back in agreement. "Let's do this!"

The two young boys fist-bumped and charged at their targets. Kizuna executed a flying roundhouse kick on one of the virtual constructs. It shattered on impact, with Kizuna moving on to the next target with an uppercut.

' **BLADE LOADING** '

A blade appeared from Naruto's gauntlet after the latter pressed a button on his belt. Rushing forward, he stabbed his blade on the face of the Magitech Knight.

* * *

 **(Nayuta's office, a few weeks later)**

"Who is that?" Naruto wondered aloud, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I don't know, but her hair is pretty," replied Kizuna, staring with wonder.

Both Naruto and Kizuna watched as a couple of aides rushed out of the office with a gurney. On the gurney was an unconscious young girl with silver hair, and wearing a pink patient gown.

"We discovered her in Tokyo. Probably a lost child like you, Naruto," said Nayuta from behind the two boys, "That girl has incredibly high compatibility with the HHG."

"So she's another comrade." Naruto said, and fist-bumped Kizuna, "Pretty awesome."

"Actually, no," corrected the older woman, drawing confusion from the two boys, "More like a replacement."

"Replacement? What do you mean?" Kizuna asked, with Nayuta looking at him apathetically.

"As I stated, the girl's compatibility rating is high. Naruto's own compatibility has been slowly increasing with each test. As for you, Kizuna, given your far inferior specs, there's no point in continuing to test you. So now you don't need to come here anyone, Kizuna."

"Wha-?"

Naruto was further confused at Nayuta's wording. How could the professor say that? She's given Kizuna and himself nothing but praise after each test day, and encouraged them to do better. She even supported their goal of becoming heroes together, so what prompted the change of heart? What did Kizuna do wrong?

"That will be all. You are dismissed, Kizuna. These kind people will escort you off the premises…" Nayuta stated and walked away.

"Mom!"

Kizuna tried to chase after her, but tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

"Goodbye, Kizuna," was her cold answer, the woman glancing only momentarily back at her fallen child, "I don't need you anymore."

Nayuta turned to stride after the girl in the gurney, putting Kizuna completely out of her mind.

Naruto stood still in shock as a couple of young women in lab coats walked past him. "No!" he shouted suddenly, reaching his hand out as the women gently lifted his friend up.

"Wait, mom! No! I'll try even harder! Please!" Kizuna cried out, struggling against their grip as they escorted him away.

"Kizuna!" Naruto ran out of the room. Before he could run after him, however, Nayuta called out to him.

"Leave him. He'll be fine!" she barked, "We have a whole day of testing ahead of us!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and turned to Nayuta, bothered by her emotionless tone of voice.

"Naruto!"

A distraught Naruto looked back at Kizuna. He had a smile on his face, but tears in his eyes as he was being dragged away.

"Become a hero…for the both of us!" called the young boy, reaching out his arm for their signature fist-bump.

Naruto's tears rolled down his whisker-marked cheeks at the prospect of not being with his first friend. Wiping the tears away with his arm, he punched his fist forward as if meeting Kizuna's fist-bump.

"I will. Believe it!"

* * *

 **(Nayuta Labs, Hallway, several weeks later)**

Naruto was walking down the hallway, scheming his next prank. After meeting Kizuna, he'd discovered that he had a knack for them, using them to break Kizuna out of timeout. He was extremely creative with them, like the time he managed to completely gift-wrap the entire Nayuta Labs for Christmas. Naruto took pride in his work, the workers in the facility didn't share the sentiment. That was why that Naruto made sure his genius pranks were not traced back to him.

Sure, everyone suspected him, but they never had any proof.

As Naruto's thoughts wandered from choosing between a prank involving syrup and aluminum foil, and one that would turn everyone's skin pink; a loud sniffling interrupted his train of thought.

Stopping in his tracks, he spotted the girl he was kept away from. She was on the ground, her hands to her face as she cried.

' _That's…_ ' Naruto thought, remembering her from the day that Kizuna was kicked out of Nayuta Labs.

At first, there was resentment from Naruto towards the girl. He believed that she was responsible for ruining the promise he and Kizuna had made together. But as the weeks past by, the resentment disappeared from Naruto, who found that he couldn't hold a grudge over sometime so trivial. Since they were in the same program, it's best for them to get to know each other as future comrades.

This was his chance.

"Hey there," Naruto said, bending down with his hands on his knees, "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffed and lowered her eyes, allowing Naruto to see her red eyes for the first time.

"P-Pretty…" Naruto mumbled, getting down on one knee, "Um, I don't know why you're crying, but I can help."

He held out his hand, offering his support with a friendly smile on his face. The girl stared at him, her tears staining her face. Fearful, she got up and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto called out, "At least let me know your name!"

The silver-haired stopped at his voice, briefly side-eyeing him, before running off again.

"What with her?" Naruto wondered, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **(A few years later)**

More time passed since Kizuna's dismissal from the Heart Hybrid Gear program. For Naruto, who was about to turn 11-years-old, life had been dull, and he hadn't had the chance to speak to the new girl. Not only that, but he and the mysterious girl were no longer to sole beta testers of the Heart Hybrid Gear.

It was discovered that females have a higher compatibility with the Heart Hybrid than the males. Due to Nayuta's fame of creating effective weapons to fight the Magitech Knights, young girls from all over flocked to Ataraxia. Despite the high compatibility, Nayuta only chose those with the highest rating. But none ever came close to the mysterious silver-haired girl's absurdly high compatibility rating.

Speaking of the her, even Nayuta was secretive about the girl, and kept her well away from Naruto. The isolation was annoying Naruto, making him slowly losing motivation to continue with the constant tests administered by Nayuta.

However, Naruto's promise to Kizuna kept him going. He even received Kizuna's old Eros HHG, a few weeks after the other boy's departure. Naruto couldn't use Eros effectively due to its unknown capability. But his growing compatibility with the HHG is what kept him around.

That is, until the wheels of fate turned…

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to the side, seeing that it was past lunchtime. It was his off day, and he overslept.

"Bathroom…" the blonde groaned.

A few minutes later, he walked out the restroom, completely refreshed and wearing casual clothes. Unfortunately, he was also bored out of his mind. It's been a common recurrence these past few years, due to multiple factors. He hadn't heard from his friend Kizuna; and he hadn't seen that silver-haired, red-eyed girl at all.

And then there was Dr. Nayuta. As Naruto grew and his mind matured, he began manifesting abilities such as a healing factor and sensing negative emotions. Thanks to the latter ability, he began getting an uneasy feeling from the doctor. Whenever he was close to her, he could feel some kind of darkness emanating from her. It was unsettling, and her aura further soured Naruto's motivation.

And now, Naruto wanted out of the lab.

For as long as he could remember, Naruto's life, from beginning to present, had taken place within Nayuta's lab. Sure, he was let outside on occasion for some fresh air, but never off the premises. Naruto originally never held an interest in the outside world, but his curiosity got stronger and stronger as he got older.

Nayuta's constant predatory looks didn't help either.

After getting a box of pocky and a can of carbonated green tea, he walked down the hallway. Digging in his pockets, he whipped out a doujin and read it. Ever since reading that erotic comic Kizuna swiped all those years ago, Naruto had been curious about various girl's enlarged chests, to the point of fascination. There was also the fact that whenever he thought of a girl with a large chest, he sees a red-haired woman whispering to him as if he was a baby. He would see her glowing violet eyes until she buried his face in her soft chest.

Naruto blushed at the thoughts about the unknown woman, before bumping straight into a wall. Rubbing his head in pain, it ceased when he heard voices coming around the corner. Not wanting to be caught with a book that got males (and kids) into trouble, he eyed a nearby vent. Leaping into it, he opened the grating, slipped into the vent, and closed the grating behind him.

Grumbling, he crawled through the vent, stopping every now and then to munch on some pocky, and sip some tea.

 **"It hurts…"**

Naruto stopped as he heard a female voice. Suddenly swallowing, he crawled toward the voice to investigate. Arriving at a dead-end, he looked through the grating to find himself in the private lab of Dr. Nayuta. She was among other doctors and aides who were conducting tests on the Heart Hybrid Gear with one of the new test pilots. But Naruto frowned when he heard the pain in the current test user's voice.

 **"It hurts…"** the test pilot's voice echoed through the room, " **I can't take any more!** "

"Continue, please." Nayuta's voice was heard next, flat, cold and uncaring.

' _What's going on?_ ' Naruto wondered, a sense of dread filling his stomach, _'That girl sounds like she's in pain? But why is it from the Heart Hybrid Gear?_ '

Moving to the side, he eyed a screen showing the image of the test pilot flying through the air. Upon closer inspection, the blonde saw that the test pilot was looking worse for wear. She was sweating profusely, and her nose was bleeding.

 **"B-but…my Hybrid Count…!"** protested the test pilot, her pained breaths scratching harshly through the room.

"Very well," Nayuta relented, tapping several buttons on her tablet, "In that case, we'll take control of the Gear from here…"

' _Wait, what?_ ' thought Naruto, alarmed with wide eyes. A whirling sound was heard through the screen, ' _Why isn't she ending the test? That girl sounds like she's in no condition to continue!_ '

 **"D-Dr. Nayuta? No…Doctor…stop! What are you doing?!"** the test pilot cried, her voice suddenly filling with terror.

Naruto's heart-rate spiked at her fearful yelp. The room below him took on a red tint with alarms blaring.

"Output increasing," one of the aides reported, her tone even, "Count has entered the danger zone."

 **"Someone, stop! Stop it!"**

"Subject's vitals are yellow," a doctor chimed in.

 **"No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Someone, anyone…anyone…!"**

"Count remaining: Seven. Six. Five. "

 **"I'm going to…!"**

"Four. Three. Two. One."

" **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-!** "

"Count zero."

The screams stopped, leaving only the roar of an engine.

"Vitals lost."

"Increasing maximum output value by 5.0."

"Thank you. That was good data."

If one could hear over the alarm, they would hear someone scrambling to get out of the vents. That person would then pop out, and make a beeline for the bathroom they were just in. The sounds of one hurling the contents from their stomach echoed throughout the room.

It was on that day that Naruto met the REAL Nayuta Hida.

* * *

 **(Medical Bay, a few days later)**

The door to the medical bay opened and Naruto stepped in. His eyes, with dark bags underneath and dull with lack of sleep, wandered around the room until landing on the corpse of the poor girl from that day's testing. Moving closer, Naruto smelled the stench of the corpse's burnt flesh, and covered his nose.

"I'm...sorry. I never imagined, in a million years…that Dr. Nayuta would be capable of this." Naruto murmured, his eyes watering, "I don't...I don't understand. Why did she do this? The doct- Nayuta never told us that when your Heart Count depletes, you die. You were in pain, yet she forced you to continue…"

Naruto openly cried, mourning the loss of his potential comrade; he didn't even know her name, but he'd listened to her beg for mercy. She was older than him, yet still so young. In some way, he blamed himself for not stepping in. He was in too much shock at what was happening to step in. But even if he had, there was no way to prevent the poor girl's death. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt powerless.

But that empty sensation was quickly replaced by anger; fury at the woman responsible for this loss of life: Dr. Hida Nayuta. Her creation, the Heart Hybrid Gear, was supposed to save people, not destroy them. It was supposed to bring light to the future, not at a sacrificial cost.

' _This wasn't what I signed up for!_ ' Naruto thought furiously, banging his fist on the table, "Not of us signed up to be expendable test subjects to be thrown away!"

He had to warn the other test pilots. But they wouldn't believe him. Sadly, age was a factor, for adults had an unfortunate trait of not believing children.

The other avenue was to become stronger, _outside_ the labs. He had to get out of Nayuta's thumb, and train himself to help the future pilots of the HHG. Maybe, somewhere in the outside world, there was a way to keep the pilot's HHG Count from hitting zero.

But was there such a way?

Before Naruto could dwell on it further, he heard voices outside the room. Panicked, he dove into a closet, just as the door opened. Nayuta swept inside, followed by one of the aides that oversaw the operation. Naruto pressed himself against the back of closet, hiding his body amid the spare lab coats inside.

"Doctor, is this really okay? This is the second test pilot to die from a depleted Hybrid Count."

"It's fine. Their deaths will prevent many others," Nayuta informed the aide, "Thanks to the data, we can now slow the progression of the decreasing Hybrid Count."

This did not seem to completely appease the assistant. "Doctor…My concern is that the first time was an accidental discovery. This one was… _deliberate,"_ she protested, "If this gets out-!"

"Even if the World Security Council learns of this, they'll still accept the Heart Hybrid Gear," Nayuta stated firmly, with absolute certainty, "It's the only weapon that will be able to stand against the invaders of the Otherworld. A few casualties are acceptable by their standards. Science requires sacrifice after all."

"But ma'am, surely it's not the same with your son, Kizuna?" the aide countered, "I mean, he still had his Heart Hybrid Gear when he left. But even that was no match for the Magitech Knights, and he-"

"Such is the result of his low capability with the HHG. He was a foolish boy, and paid with his life for trying to be a hero," Nayuta cut across her coldly, "While his death was unfortunate, I have no time to mourn. The Otherworld's attacks are getting stronger."

"And now his HHG is with Naruto. You're not going to sacrifice him too, are you?! His potential is limitless, and his HHG capability is still rising!"

"Yes, and I believe it's thanks to that dormant core we found in him," Nayuta declared, heading towards the door, "Such a valuable artifact will be useful for the future. As such, we must remove and activate it."

"But doctor! That core is close to the boy's heart." the aide warned Nayuta, a shocked look on her face, "If you attempt a procedure, it might kill him!"

"…If that happens, so be it. Like I said, science requires sacrifice. At the very least, Naruto will join my son after it is over."

The aide looked uncertain as she followed after her boss, closing the door behind her.

After a while, the closet door opened, and Naruto stumbled out, white-faced and trembling. "Kizuna is…dead…?" He fell to his knees, memories of his time with Kizuna surfacing in his mind. The blond had sent many letters, yet he hadn't heard back from him. Just what the hell happened after Kizuna was thrown out of the lab?!

But what Nayuta had just said sealed the deal for his future. His life was pretty much forfeit. It was clear that Nayuta did not care who died, as long as she got results.

With that in mind, Naruto got up and strode towards the table. Eying the HHG Core that the once belonged to the test pilot, he grabbed it and exited the room.

* * *

 **(Escape)**

"Dr. Nayuta. We can't find Naruto in his room," reported Nayuta's aide, "He isn't even in the bathroom."

"He must be wandering around, like he always does. That's fine," said Nayuta, waving the report off, "The operation to remove his Core will be done later tonight."

Nayuta and the aide entered the lab where they oversaw their experiments; i.e. the recent one where they outright killed their test pilot. "Ketsuya, bring up the notes about the dormant Core within Naruto," she requested.

"Yes, ma'am," the addressed aide obliged, using her tablet to bring the information up on the screen, "What we know so far- oh!"

Nayuta frowned at the aide, wondering why she'd stopped. She followed her gaze to the side of the room to see Naruto sitting in one of the lab chairs. Normally, nothing would faze the scientist, but even she couldn't keep the shock off her face. The room was secured to the extent that no one could get in without Nayuta's faceprint.

So how did Naruto manage to get in?

"Hello, Doctor," he greeted, tearing his eyes from the main screen with a sideward glance. The blonde had a smile on his face, but his eyes did not match it. He is currently wearing the HHH Eros suit, with the belt and the armor parts from his Proto HHG Suit. There was also a bag at his feet.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Nayuta questioned, as a group of doctors and aides arrived behind her, "This is a restricted area."

"Yeah, I guess it is!" responded Naruto brightly, "I can sure see why!"

Nayuta shook her head, "Regardless, you will answer, or you will face disciplinary-"

"Why'd you do it?" Naruto interjected.

"Do what?" Nayuta inquired, clearly confused.

"Kill that girl yesterday."

The doctors and aides behind Nayuta suddenly looked nervous. Nayuta scowled at Naruto knowing such sensitive information. The question still on her mind was how did he know. Then again, Naruto was barely seen around the labs yesterday.

"You never cared about us test pilots," Naruto stated, his light tone completely at odds with the cutting weight of his words, "You overrode her Gear, and forced her Hybrid Count to hit zero. You never told me about Kizuna dying, and didn't even mourn his death from what I heard." His smile slid off his face, "And now, you plan to kill me for the Core inside me."

"..." Nayuta didn't respond immediately. Her eyes traveled the room before alighting on the vent grate above. "I see. So, you've been sneaking around," she noted, pursing her lips in disapproval, "Learning classified information-"

"Like I care about that. You're going to kill me like that girl," Naruto interrupted her again, his anger showing, "You think that just because the Otherworld is attacking, you can just get away with sacrificing? _To hell with that."_

He held out the HHG Core that belonged to the decreased test pilot.

"Hey! That's the-" one of the aides shouted, but Nayuta raised her hand to silence her.

"Naruto, progress can't be made without sacrifices. Without breaking limitations on experimentations, data cannot be obtained," she explained, "That is the power of science. For PME life, thousands more will live. That is an unavoidable fact."

"And Kizuna was one of those sacrifices?" growled Naruto.

"...Yes. But it wasn't in vain," she replied, "From our many tests, we know that his physiology is vastly different from yours. That's how we know that males have a low compatibility with the HHG, unlike the female test pilots here. Except you." She smiled. "You're special."

"How? How am I the _only_ one that is special?" countered the boy angrily, "You chose all of us to wield the HHG to protect the world! Sure, I'm special, but so was Kizuna! And so is that girl you don't want me around!"

"You and Aine are special, yes. But Kizuna was barely a blip on the radar. He was nothing like you, or her. If you want to know the truth of your origins, then come with me."

Nayuta held her hand out, wearing a reassuring smile. She was the only one who knew where Naruto came from. But Naruto was in no mood to accept her generosity. She was planning a life-threatening procedure on him. She may have all the answers about his past; before his time in Nayuta Labs. And he can see it: a darkness behind her friendly demeanor.

"..." Naruto sighed loudly, and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll take my chances outside."

Opening his hands, he tossed a few medium-sized balls in the air, scattering them at the feet of the scientists, whereupon they exploded into yellow-colored smoke. Naruto quickly donned his helmet as the scientists in the room started to cough and gag. The smoke was foul-smelling, taken from the sewers beneath the lab.

With the smoke incapacitating Nayuta and employees, Naruto quickly used his suit's flight capabilities to zoom out of the room. He nearly hit the wall outside, but he vaulted off of it and continued on his way.

Naruto knew Nayuta Labs like the back of his hand, so he had no problem finding his way out. Plus, his smelly smoke-bombs will keep Nayuta from hitting the base alarm until he is in the clear.

Strafing around bewildered lab techs and zooming past the clueless guards, Naruto remained unimpeded into his escape. It was only when he landed in the last hallway, exit in sight, that the base alarms finally blared. The guards near the exit were surprised before seeing Naruto, who was rubbing his foot on the ground.

" **Alert! Test subject Naruto Uzumaki is attempting to escape the premises,"** Nayuta's voice boomed through the base, **"Stop and detain him at all costs!"**

"Don't bet on it…" Naruto murmured, looking from the speaker to the guards in front of him, "If you don't want to get hurt, move!"

"Sorry kid, but the Boss pays us too much to listen to that advice!" one of the guards countered, he and his partner raising their guns, "Get down on your knees and put your hands on the ground!"

"Don't make us hurt you, kid!" the other guard snapped, his gun trained at Naruto's head.

Naruto gritted his teeth and went down on one knee. He then slowly put his hands on the ground, with his other knee close to the floor. The guards closed in, convinced that Naruto was giving up. Suddenly, Naruto shot forward between them and delivered a spinning split-kick to the sides of their heads. As the two guards slammed into the walls opposite each other, the boy continued his path, never losing his momentum.

He _would_ escape. Nothing would stop him! Just ahead of him, the security blast door began to close, but Naruto was not worried. With a determined look under his helmet, he pressed a button on his suit's utility gear

' **BOOST LOADING** '

The suit's tron-lines glowed red, increasing the jets under the soles of the boots. Naruto sped towards the exit, flying low to avoid the bullets whizzing past him. His eyes were laser-focused on the exit, with his ears telling him if the bullets were going to hit him or not. Suddenly, the barrage ended, but Naruto didn't bother to look back to see why. He was several feet from the closing blast doors. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see a hand reaching out towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHH!"

With an additional boost of power, Naruto shot forward and dove under the blast door at the last second. They completely sealed shut behind him with a dull thud. Paying no mind to the sound, he crashed through the front doors and lifted off into the air with the Nayuta Lab facility behind him.

He was free.

As he cleared the island where Nayuta Labs was located, his adrenaline rush died down. At the same time, a loud electronic wailing resounded through the air from behind him.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto shouted, as his helmet's HUD suddenly flashed from blue-green to red.

 _What kinda alarm is this?!_ Upon listening closely, he suddenly recognized it. He'd heard it a couple of times inside the labs, albeit far off back then. Now that Naruto was outside, he was hearing it full force. Yet he didn't know what it was for; he'd tried asking Nayuta about it, but she only told him not to worry about it.

Now, however Naruto found himself worrying what the siren could mean. Before he could dwell on it further, a shadow suddenly appeared above him, making him look up. As the alarms now blared directly inside his helmet, he saw a massive object bearing down on him.

Without even thinking, he raised his personal shields, the dome of glowing hexagons flaring up in time just as the object collided with him. The impact was so strong that it sent Naruto back down to earth; to a different Megafloat. He bounced off several skyscrapers, skidded along the ground, and crashed into a statue in a park. The impact knocked Naruto into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

Naruto opened his eyes blearily, finding himself in a city with burning skyscrapers. Blinking through a haze of mind-muddling, he saw his HUD fizzle in and out, further bothering his vision. Taking his damaged helmet off, he tried to get up, but his body was in so much pain that he had to move carefully. There was also a loud ringing in his ears. He used the damage statue behind in as a support to get back to a vertical base. He shook his head and held it, wondering what happened to him.

Feeling something fall in front of him, he bent down and picked it up. It was the utility belt that had been a part of his Proto HHG suit, now with its casing cracked severely and lights dimmed. He grimaced in agitation; the only one who could fix it was Nayuta, but there was no way he was going back to her for anything.

Before he could think on what to do next, a large machine landed in front of him. Naruto recognized it as the Magitech Knight that came from the Otherworld. It was much larger in size than the humanoid-sized test dummies than Naruto and Kizuna sparred against. It was as tall as a three-story house, and took on the appearance of an armored knight from fairy tales. The blonde noticed the massive sword it carried in its hand, seeing it was the same object that hit him while he was flying in the air.

Naruto was rooted to the spot, the feeling of powerlessness returning as the knight raised its sword. His vision and senses were severely compromised from the surprise attack and crash. Neither Nayuta nor the other lab aides had told him that the Magitech Knights were huge towering constructs. Hell, they hadn't even shown videos of them in action. He'd thought he was prepared to take them on, but his encounter showed just how unprepared he was.

Naruto tried to move, but his blurry vision made him disoriented, making him fall over. Groaning, he looked up to see the Magitech Knight preparing to bring its sword down on him. Defenseless, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable end; to join Kizuna in the afterlife.

 _In the end, I guess I am powerless after all…_

But the blade cutting into his flesh never came. He opened his eyes to see an armored individual besting the Magitech Knight with a beam attack. He then saw his savior leap into the air, and execute a flying side kick. The Magitech Knight brushed off the attack, but exploded instead from the previous attack. The light from the explosion shined on the armored individual, allowing Naruto recognize its form.

"The…legendary warrior…Spyros?" he murmured, reaching out to him with his hand.

When Naruto blinked again, Spyros de-transformed to their civilian form. Moving closer, the boy saw that Spyros was a man with spiky-blonde hair like him. He also saw that the man was dealt a fatal wound on his side of his body. Blinking again, the man picked him up and carried him away. Feeling safe in his arms, Naruto sank into the realm of unconsciousness again.

When he next awoke, he found himself in the back of a pickup truck. His body was still weak, and it hurt to move. Looking to the side, he saw the same blonde-haired man, talking to a dark-haired woman. He paled when he saw that the dark-haired woman looked an awful lot like Nayuta. Panicking inside, he squirmed, drawing attention to the two. As she drew closer, Naruto saw that she was, in fact, not Nayuta. Instead, it was a younger woman who reminded him of Kizuna.

She was speaking to Naruto, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. His ears stopped ringing, but his senses were still disabled; barely hearing any sound. Her voice seemed so far off.

Once again he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, like a scene skipping in a movie. The young Nayuta look-a-like looked back towards the man, who handed her a briefcase and patted her on her shoulder. She reached out towards him, concern written on her face. He had a bunch of firearms on his person, and was clutching at his wound. He ruffled Naruto's hair with a kind smile on his face and whispered something to him. Naruto's hearing was still compromised, so he couldn't hear what he was saying. With a nod, the man headed towards the incoming Magitech Knights that dropped in from afar.

Naruto wanted to go after him, but he couldn't move. All he could see was the back of the man, who was preparing to make his final stand. He wanted to help him, to save him, but his vision got blurry. Soon, he fell back in unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location, a day later)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and held his head. Sitting up, he saw that he was lying in a bed, in a room not familiar to him. The room was spartan, with just desk, a closet, a bookcase and a ceiling light. He was still clad in his HHG suit, and the bag that he'd taken with him was found on the bedside table, alongside a briefcase. When his hearing returning to him, he suddenly heard shouting from down below.

Throwing off the covers, he slipped out of the bed. Opening the door, he exited the room, coming into area that appears to be a second floor to a building. Crawling to the stairs leading to the first floor, he crawled on the ground, passing another bedroom, the bathroom, and a closet.

"Reiri," a familiar voice floated upstairs, causing Naruto to freeze, "If you know where he is, you _must_ tell me. Our fight against the Otherworld depends on-"

"No, I don't know where he is! And even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you!" a different voice shouted, feminine in nature, "For the last time, get the hell out of here!"

Naruto slowly looked through the bannister, and was horrified when he saw Nayuta at the doorway. But blocking her way was that same young woman from before.

"I know you still blame me for Kizuna's death, but it was his choice to-"

Reiri, expressing much anger and hate, slammed the door in front of Nayuta's emotionless face and locked it, before sighing exhaustedly and looked towards the stairs. She saw a pair of blue eyes, and the faint glow of the tron-lines on Naruto's suit.

The blonde jumped back at being spotted, his heart thumping madly in his chest. He scrambled back to his room, while hearing the sounds of Reiri coming up the stairs. Naruto slid across the floor and under the bed, just as Reiri came in through the door.

"Naruto, wait!" she called out. She got down on the floor, and she saw Naruto under the bed.

Naruto retreated further back as she got close. He was extremely cautious of her, especially since he saw her with Nayuta.

"Naruto, it's okay. You're safe here," declared Reiri softly. However, she saw that Naruto was not biting, "You don't have to worry about that woman. She stopped being my mother after she abandoned my brother, Kizuna. Please, just trust me." She held out her hand, hoping that Naruto would take it.

Naruto hesitated, but curiosity dawned on him when she mentioned that she was Kizuna's sister. He remembered Kizuna talked about her in the past. Looking carefully, he also saw that she had the facial features of Kizuna, as if she were a female version of him. After taking in her appearance for a while, he accepted her hand. She helped pull him out from under the bed, and lightly dust him off.

"Thank you...for saving me," he said, his voice hoarse from such a long period of silence.

"It wasn't just me who saved you," she corrected him with a smile, "It was your father."

"Wha-" Naruto's mind went into a whirl, "That man, who was the legendary warrior Spyros, is my father?"

"Yeah. He told me so, before he went to cover our escape," Reiri said, digging in her pockets, "Here the proof. Those whisker-marks on your cheeks sure look familiar."

She pulled out a photo and handed it to Naruto. The photo was of a man and woman, with a young child. His eyes widened when he recognized the two adults. The man, of course, was the same one from before. The woman was the same red-haired woman who showed up in the memory; whether he saw a girl with big breasts. The baby in the picture had the same whisker-marks on his cheeks as he did.

Then he remembered the man heading into battle with the Magitech Knights; without his armor.

"My father…is he…" he asked, knowing the answer and trying not to cry.

"Yes. Your father, Minato Namikaze, was helping with the evacuation when the Otherworld invaders attacked. During the battle, he sustained a severe injury that would've killed a normal human being. Everyone tried to get him to stand down, but here were more people that needed to be saved, and insisted." Reiri explaining with sadness in her voice, "You, Naruto, were one of the last ones he saved. He was surprised to see you, after spending years looking for you. He left me with you, while he went to manually detonate an EMP that missed the enemy ship. Last I heard, he was successful, but his injuries were fatal. The enemy knights bared down on his position when he was activating the EMP. Despite winning against them... He hasn't come back."

"It was my first time meeting my dad." Naruto said looking at the picture dully, yet his voice is slipping with sorrow, "I never thought it would be like this."

"Well, he was a hero, and died as one. Regardless of what my mother believes, Kizuna died the same way. He used whatever his HHG could do to save as many people as he could." Reiri said with sad smile, her eyes hinting grief for her late brother and Naruto's now deceased father, "It was Kizuna's own choice, and it has nothing to do with Nayuta Hida…"

The two were silent for a time, with Naruto processing his thoughts.

"You think I'll die if I continue on the path to being a hero?" Naruto wondered aloud, looking at the woman as if he sounded pleading, "Like Kizuna? Like my father?"

"Who knows? Still, whether you die or not as a hero is up to you," Reiri said, climbing to her feet, "Did you know? While the masses call your father the legendary warrior Spyros, he normally introduces himself as Kamen Rider Spyros."

"Kamen…Rider?" he repeated.

"Yes. It's a bit silly, especially when I learned that the Kamen Riders were part of a long forgotten media franchise ages ago," Reiri laughed heartfully, almost wiping out the sadness in the atmosphere, as she headed to the door, "It appealed to young audiences all over the world. They were a group of heroes dedicated to saving people. Looks like your father was trying to live up to their example in real life. I guessed he wanted the name Kamen Rider to be symbolic with hope. The question is, will you?"

With a wink, Reiri exited the room. Naruto looked to where she exited, before looking back at the photo. Then, he looked up from it the see the briefcase his dad had on his person before handing it to him. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, thinking of it as his father's only gift to him.

Settling back on the picture, he eyed his father with a determined look on his face, "I will finish what you started…"

Setting the picture to the side, he went over to the briefcase and opened it. Inside it was a unique-looking utility belt that looks similar to his old one. Also inside was flip-phone, a camera-shaped device, one that looked like a binocular and six pieces that looked like they were meant to be combined.

"Hero, huh?" Naruto mused and shook the items out of the briefcase, "Now where's the instruction manual?"

Grabbing the belt, he noticed a lever in the front of the belt; and there were slots for the items in the case. He slotted the camera and binoculars into the appropriate slots on the sides of the belt, taking an oddly visceral sense of satisfaction in the resultant ***click***. Then, he took the weapon parts and inserted four of them into the back of the belt, the other two on the sides. Next, he attempted to slot the phone into the front-

' **ERROR** '

Only for the belt to spark and knock Naruto back onto his ass with surprising force.

"Oof!" Naruto groaned, "Well that happened. Guess I gotta put it on first…"

Getting up, he grabbed the belt and attached it around his waist.

' **DRIVER ON** '

"Okay, that works. Now-" Naruto murmured, and attempted to insert the phone in the belt again.

' **ERROR** '

"GAH!"

Naruto was knocked back again, while the belt flew onto the bed. He grimaced in pain, holding his sides.

"Again?" Naruto groaned, getting up and went to the bed, "What's missing from this puzzle?"

He picked up the belt and equipped it to his waist again. ' **DRIVER ON** ' Thinking that he missed some key components, he shook the briefcase until two new items dropped out of it. But Naruto wasn't convinced, and checked the case more thoroughly, only to see that it was empty. He picked up the two objects, differently colored cylinders with twisting caps on top. He shook them, hearing something rattling around inside. Curious, he continued to shake them, but they did nothing else. Noticing a button on each of them, he pressed them, causing them to glow.

"I wonder…" Naruto mused, noticing several more unfilled slots on the sides of the belt and inserted the objects into them.

' **HEART/HYBRID** ' ' **MAGIC/TECHNOLOGY** '

' **CROSS LINK** '

Suddenly the belt hummed and the phone, lying on the bed, suddenly responded, sprouting insectoid wings and flying towards him.

"Whoa!" yelped Naruto, ducking so that it just barely missed his head.

He turned to see the phone coming at him again, and crossed his arms to block it. But instead, the phone settled gently into his hand.

"Huh…" he muttered, examining the phone. He opened it to see the numbers 3, 6, and 7 flashing in a certain order. He dialed ' **3-7-6-7'** , the numerical code for ' **EROS** ', before closing it. He turned it over a couple times, before noticing a button on the side of it and pressed it.

' **HEART HYBRID GEAR X** '

A melodic tune played as a wave of energy erupted from the phone, enveloping the room around Naruto. It pixelated the area before returning it to normal. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Naruto's face; excitement mixed with determination filling his being.

' **ARE YOU READY?** '

"Maybe _now_ I can-!" Naruto said excitedly, determinedly readying the phone, **"Henshin!"**

He slotted the phone into its dock and slammed it down, parallel to the rest of the belt. Then, he pulled the lever that was on the side of the belt. A bright light grew from the belt before completely enveloping Naruto; his grin never leaving him.

' **THE BURNING-HEART WAR MACHINE! WAKE UP, SPYEROS! IGNITE!** '

 **PROLOGUE END**

* * *

 _ **Next time -**_ **Chapter 01: The Eros in Sypros**

 _Six years has passed since Naruto's escape from Ataraxia. Over the years, he's continued his father's legacy, making a name for himself as Kamen Rider Syperos. Called upon by Reiri, he finds himself coming back to his first home that is now an Academy; with the sole purpose of training future pilots for the Heart Hybrid Gear. It's quite the homecoming for Naruto, as he meets an old 'friend' and new acquaintances. Also, the Megafloat comes under attack, he has to massage a girl to recharge her power, and goes wild as Kamen Rider Spyeros. Yep, just another perverted day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki!_

 _ **-After-chapter notes**_

Thank you for reading! **And no, I do not hate Kizuna at all.** He's cool, and has his badass moments.

The next update will be **The Fox of Overwatch** ; followed by **Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen** , **Eros Overlord** , and the **Maelstrom of Sister New Devil**. **I WILL BE STICKING TO THIS!**

I'm thinking that Sylvia's place in the harem should be replaced by a lovely busty lady. Right now, I'm thinking either:

 **Alisa from God Eater**

 **Mirei from Valkyrie Drive**

 **Chikage from Triage X**

But I'll let you guys participate as well. Enter the name of a lovely lady (from an anime or video game) in the review section (or PM me with the story title in the subject line). After chapter 4 of this story, I will post a poll with all ladies in it, and everyone can decide who will take Sylvia's place.

 _If only you guys saw the look of absolute horror on my place when Sylvia was chosen for Team Amaterasu; with the implications painfully setting in. Then there's the 5th OVA…_ _ ***goes to find a sick bag***_

With that said, peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update (and/or stream)!

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videoes. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for video and fanfiction updates.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

 **Coming soon: Soul Reacts to RWBY Volume 5 Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Released: Monday, November 20, 2017**

 **Beta-ed by Vexacus905: November 26, 2017**


	2. Chapter 01: The Eros in Spyros

**Welcoming Notes:** Yello everyone, Soul here with another update to **Eros Overlord: Kamen Rider Spyeros.**

It's me birthday today...Yay~. I'm a little miffed at myself. I should've had this out much earlier, and should had a different update out like my RWBY story. But no use complaining about. Here's an update. Yay~

Oh yeah, a little PSA: Production IMS, the studio that animated the likes of Date a Live II, Testament of Sister New Devil, Gotta be a Twintail, Hundred, and Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia; has filed for bankruptcy, so any probability of a season 2 of HxH has gone RIP.

On a positive note, thank you all for the many suggestions for Sylvia's replacement in Team Amaterasu. Note that Sylvia will still be around, but she'll be taking on a little sister role, and she won't be anywhere near the harem. I still remember the feeling of wanting to burn my eyeballs out after _that…fucking…scene…_ BLEGH~!

Anywho, enjoy! Oh, and I'll be on Twitch tonight (June 30th, 9PM EST) live-streaming RWBY Volume 5 with facecam. Come join me and my buddies!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia, Kamen Rider, or any other crossover that'll appear.

Special thanks to **NorthSouthGorem** for beta-reading. Go check out his self-insert High School DxD fic Waking Dreamers, it's awesome.

 **And WARNING: Unmarked citrus scenes! This is a citrus story due to the nature of the source material.**

* * *

 _"In the far future, Earth was attacked by supernatural invaders. They had come from another dimension through portals, using a weaponry that fused science and magic. Despite all of mankind's weapons known and secret to the world, they are practically useless against the invaders. With the lands devastated by the one-sided war, humans built and retreated to giant floating islands called Megafloats. A scientist named Hida Nayuta developed the Heart Hybrid Gear, a weapon effective enough to allow humans to fight back against the invaders._

 _Enter the Kamen Rider, a hero not bound to the influence of Doctor Nayuta. Armed with the prototype Sypros HHG, he wandered the world, defending the various Megafloats from the invading forces. After years of protecting the world and its inhabitants, he vanished into legend._

 _Years later, a new Kamen Rider has emerged to continue the legend of Spyros. Stronger, faster, tougher, and more powerful, he faced danger head on; protecting the powerless and smashing his way through the otherworld machines._

 _No one knew who he was…until now…"_

* * *

 **(Megafloat Japan, Monorail to Ataraxia)**

Megafloats: giant cities created above the seas. They represent different countries' major cities, which also serves as administrative zones. The largeness of a megafloat represented the national power of that country. Each country is wandering the seas of the world with their respective unique megafloat. For Megafloats that sailed the seas throughout the world, things like territorial waters held no meaning.

Megafloat Japan is made of the Tokyo Float, Osaka Float, and Kyoto Float; roughly one-third the size of the original homeland. All structures, historical and modern, were safety teleported before the island was decimated by the invasion force.

Bullet trains managed to operate between the float for easy transportation. And one was making its way towards the island connected to the Tokyo Float.

"Hey, Tokihiro-san," a female attendant prodded her male co-worker.

"Hm? What is it, Kimi?" Tokihiro replied.

Kimi frowned. "Have you seen Mai? She was supposed to cover my break."

"She went to go serve the first-class coach," Tokihiro replied, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the first-class coaches, "Around fifteen minutes ago…"

"Uuugh, she's probably lazing around again. I'm gonna go find her and let her have it!" Kimi growled, and marched off to the first-class coach.

Tokihiro grinned, "Now this I gotta see. Catfight~"

Both train attendants made for the front of the car. When they arrived at the coach, they saw nothing about empty seats.

"That's right. This coach has been reserved for a special VIP heading to Ataraxia," commented Tokihiro, walking down the aisle, "Must be nice, having the favor of the Principal aka Supreme Commander."

Kimi nodded, looking up and down the aisle, "Our esteemed guest is nowhere to be found. Neither is Mai-"

A loud, rhythmic thumping suddenly became apparent as they proceeded onward. Curious, they moved down the aisle, the sounds growing louder. The two attendants arrived in front of the restroom, where the door was shaking from the thumps, and the grunts and moans were heard through it.

"Oh my…goodness!" Tokihiro breathed, his eyes widening.

"Ah! Aah! Yes! Nnnh~! M-morrrre~!"

 _'That bitch!'_ Kimi seethed to herself, "The cafe onboard is about to close! Will you two hurry it up in there?!" she shrieked. She looked jealous, grinding her teeth and balling her hands to fist, that her fellow female co-worker was having a good time.

Inside the restroom, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh resounded in the tiny space. A blond young man was having a bit of _fun_ with a busty girl with orange hair and purple eyes. He held her against the wall, his cock thrusting deep into her hot, wet snatch. The girl was moaning loudly, arms wrapped around his neck and her thighs supported by the stud. His mouth latched onto one of her bouncing breasts, sucking at a perky pink nipple.

"Ah! Oh, okyaku-sama!" Mai cried out, "That tickles- Ahn~!"

The blonde grinned, swirling his tongue around the nub before moving up to kiss her neck, leaving her teat glistening with saliva. His hands moved from her sleek thighs to her bubble butt, fingers sinking into the doughy flesh, and he used his stronger grip to pound her more vigorously. His darkened cockhead kissed her womb over and over, making him groan as each impact made her spasm and tighten even further. He smirked, seeing the ahegao look on Mai's face; her eyes glazed over and her tongue hanging out.

"Wha~, okyaku-sama," wailed Mai, her pussy contracting, "Cumming! I'm about to cum! I'm cumming! Nhaaaaaahn~!"

Outside the room, Tokihiro and Kimi were red in the face, blushing furiously.

"A-wawawawawa~" whined Kimi, her legs shaking.

"Damn. Whoever's giving it to her is a real inspiration," muttered Tokihiro, an awestuck look on his face.

He glanced at Kimi, who was looking down; her face an atomic red. He frowned and looked down, noticing the tent in his pants. Finally feeling it, he quickly covered his erection with his hands and innocently whistled.

"Um, Hiro-san…" Kimi said timidly, her hand on her mouth and pointing at her co-worker's pants, "You um, want to have your lunch break with me?"

Tokihiro's jaw dropped at Kimi's subtle suggestion, just as the door opened.

Mai limped out with a satisfied look on her face. She was wiping distractedly at her face, which was glazed with a white, sticky substance.

"Sorry, Kimi-chan. I was making sure that our guest's trip was...as comfortable as possible," giggled Mai bashfully, nevertheless smiling brightly, "I just…got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? More like on the fast lane to the mile-high club," retorted Tokihiro, snorting.

A young man stepped out of the restroom, zipping up his pants. He was 5'8", had spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and whisker-marks on his cheeks. His attire included an orange and black t-shirt with a flame design, a black headband around his head, blue jeans with a black cross on the left leg and red sneakers.

' _Woah, he's handsome! No wonder Mai fell for his charms!'_ Kimi thought. She blushed when she saw the tent in his pants, and tempted to reach out and touch it _'Is he even human?'_

"You know my eyes are up here," the blonde mused to the female attendant, "Unless…you want a turn?"

"Uh no, I'm good!" Kimi squeaked,shaking her head. She grabbed her her co-worker and dragged his away, "Enjoy the rest of your trip!"

The blond chuckled, and waved at them,"Hey buddy! Have fun being a human dildo! Ciao~!"

"Like you're one to talk!"

Chuckling to himself, the young man went back to his seat. "Another day, another conquest. I love being me."

He dug into his bag and pulled out a brochure titled _'Strategic Defense Academy: Ataraxia.'_

"But now it's back to my old stomping grounds," he mused, flipping through the pages, "If one can call it a stomping ground. Oh well, I might get to punch Nayuta in the face if Reiri lets me."

His phone buzzed, prompting him wave his hand in the air. At this gesture, holographic screens appeared around him. "Hm? Speak of the devil and she shall mail me…" He scrolled through one of them until he found a new email, and opened it.

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _I've finalized the paperwork for your admission to Ataraxia._

 _Come immediately. Report to HQ at noon tomorrow._

 _Reiri.'  
_

Naruto's eye twitched a moment before he scoffed, "Office job my ass. As a pervert otaku, her social skills are the worst! She contacts me out of the blue to come to Ataraxia, only to send this? I didn't ask to be to admitted to Ataraxia. She is in for one rude awakening. Hmm, chicken feathers and honey, or sewer water and oompa-loompa color dye? Decisions, decisions…"

 **'NOW ARRIVING AT ATARAXIA.'** An electronic female voice resounded from the train's PA speaker system, **'PLEASE HAVE YOUR ID READY FOR THE BORDER CROSSING.'**

The announcement drew Naruto out of his musings, drawing his attention to the outside. The train was now out of the tunnel, giving him a view of the circular island of Ataraxia.

"Man, it really has been 10 years, dattebayo." Naruto commented, putting a hand in his bag, where a technological utility belt rested, "I'm home, Ataraxia…"

' **WELCOME TO ATARAXIA.'**

 **Chapter 01: The Eros in Spyros**

* * *

 **(Ataraxia)**

"Woah. This place really underwent innovation." Naruto whistled, admiring the reflective buildings from the Immigration Center, "I'm surprised they made a residual area too; even more so when they made Ataraxia into a school of all things."

"Uzumaki Naruto, your identity has been confirmed," said the lady in the toll booth, "I trust your trip was enjoyable?"

Naruto smirked. "In more ways than one."

"That's wonderful," chirped the toll lady, smiling. It was unclear whether she caught his double meaning. "I see that you're scheduled to attend the Strategic Defense Academy Ataraxia?"

"It was kind of last minute, but yeah," agreed Naruto, grimacing, before thinking, _'For now…'_

"In that case, welcome to Ataraxia! Enjoy your stay!"

The barrier opened, letting Naruto through. He nodded gratefully at the toll lady and winked, making her cheeks go pink.

' _If the girls are as cute as her and the one on the train, then I guess this trip won't be too bad,'_ thought Naruto, pulling a fedora out of his bag and putting it on, grinning _'I wonder if she's wearing the same panties as Mai-san? Heh heh heh…'_

In addition to being a notorious prankster, Naruto was also a perverted playboy. The catalyst for his hobby of one-night-stands was the doujinshi his late friend Kizuna stole from an Ataraxia lab tech years ago. When he'd escaped and stayed with Reiri, Kizuna's elder sister, he'd discovered her own stash of porn, and went through them out of curiosity; from JAVs (Japanese Adult Videos), to hentai anime and h-doujinshi. Because of such an early exposure to adult content, puberty hit the blond like a freight train. The weight of what he'd watched and read nearly fried the poor Uzumaki's brain, but lucky Reiri was there for him.

But that was a story for another time. Long story short, it made Naruto into a massive pervert with a healthy libido and quite the master of one-night stands. Naruto always enjoyed the company of the females he slept with, as long as they were cute, beautiful and had large boobs.

He refused to touch underdeveloped girls, however. They simply weren't interesting to him.

' _And now I really want to stay,'_ a smirking Naruto mused, _'Those one-size dress shirts, and the short skirts. The uniforms look really good on these ladies.'_

Of course, he made sure to control his facial muscles. He didn't want his smirk to be perverted in nature. He wanted to be known as an infamous prankster, not a shameless pervert that girls would run from. Despite the post-apocalyptic nature of the world, society was still a stick in the mud.

As he admired the many girls hanging around the place, Naruto took in his surroundings. The girls all wore the the same form-fitting white and red academic uniforms. The isle of Ataraxia had the makings of a thriving metropolitan area, with many places that could be found in a shopping district like cafes and restaurants. He was mildly impressed that the constructors had managed to build all of it, on a manmade island no less. The Megafloats were a technological marvel that will take years to be surpassed.

Eventually Naruto arrived at the center of the island, where most of the students were gathered, walking around and mingling. Holoscreens featuring ads floated through the air, but he paid them no mind. The atmosphere was warm and friendly, causing Naruto to be more relaxed than he was before.

"Are you a new transfer student?" a male student who walked by him asked, "Welcome to Ataraxia!" Likewise, a group of female students walked passed him as well, "Nice to meet you."

Smiling, Naruto nodded to the male student and waved lightly to the female students.

"That's Yurishia-sama for you! You can say that again!"

Naruto's ears perked up at the familiar name of 'Yurishia'. He turns towards the source of the voices to find a familiar figure flanked by her two friends.

It was a beautiful, young, Caucasian woman, 5'5" tall, with long blonde hair reaching down to her lower back. She had brilliant blue eyes like his, fair skin, and had a mature aura compared to her age. She also boast a large rack, her bust bouncing and swaying obviously with every step.

' _Well well well, if it isn't America's ace, Yurishia Farandole. So, she left the_ _ **MASTERS**_ _group, eh? Didn't see that coming,'_ thought Naruto, slightly surprised to see her as a student of Ataraxia, _'But damn, her boobs are as big as ever. I think they grew a few inches…'_

He watched as Yurishia walked by with her friends, admiring the bounciness of her tits. To him, it was almost hypnotic.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Naruto was knocked out of his perverted thoughts and looked towards the source of the cry. His eyes widened at other familiar face; a girl who was chasing down a male student.

It was a beautiful young Japanese woman who's 5'1" tall, and has long black hair decorated with red ribbons, that kept her hairstyle into braided twintails. She had blue eyes and long eyelashes well. She wasn't as big as Yurisha, but she wasn't lacking in the boobs department, with a respectable D-cup bust.

"I can't ignore something so lewd~!" she yelled after her quarry.

' _Himekawa Hayuru? Understandable, but questionable. I hope she's not beating herself up over_ _ **that**_ _incident a couple years ago,'_ pondered Naruto, frowning concernedly, _'Still, good to to see her chest swell up some. Hmm?'_

The boy who was running away from Hayuru had dropped a magazine. The latter walked over and picked it up to see that it was an adult magazine, evidenced by the big-breasted topless model on the cover.

"And other one for the collection," he drawled cheerfully, slipping the magazine into his bag for later reading.

Just then, his phone rang, indicated by an icon flashing in front of him. Taking a walk, he tapped the blinking icon, producing a holoscreen that had a familiar face on the other end.

" **Naruto, did you make it here without incident?"** Hida Reiri asked her surrogate little brother without preamble.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but nodded. "More or less. However, any reason you up and blindsided me about my admittance here? Especially while I was on my way here? That's something you never enclosed when you said to get my ass over here discreetly."

Reiri scowled back at him, **"That will be explained when you report to the Command Center. I need you and your Heart Hybrid Gear as well. That's all I'll say for now."**

"Nice uniform by the way, Reiri-nee. Could you kindly explain to me why you're talking as if you're my Commanding Officer?" he retorted, "I'm a freelancer, remember? Also, if you had a promotion from your abyssal desk job, why didn't you invite me for to celebrate-"

" **JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO HQ IMMEDIATELY, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"** Reiri suddenly exploded at Naruto, the one holoscreen multiplying and swarming him.

The blond sighed audibly at Reiri's usual short-fused temper. _'She's worse than me, I swear to god dattebayo…'_

" **I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! AND WHAT I WANT IS THE CORE INSTALLED IN YOU-"**

Groaning irritably, he reached out with two fingers and made a downward swiping motion, dismissing the screens and ending the call. He sighed loudly, and noticed the nearby students giving him strange looks. Grumbling, Naruto rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"Nothing to see here, people. Nothing to see at all. Please return to your regularly scheduled… well, whatever you were all doing…" he drawled, before walking out of the area.

He found himself in the forest area. Without break his stride, he took out the porn magazine and began to read it. Without taking this eye off the 'literature', he opened up a holoscreen and speed-dialed Reiri's number.

" **NARUTO!"** she shrieked the moment her face appeared on screen, **"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN-!"**

"If you insist on yelling at me like an aunt on her period, I'm going to transform and Mach 3 my ass out this damn place," he snarled, flipping a page and not even looking at a furious Reiri, "Now, _explain_ why you trapped me into the Ataraxia school system without my consent, or I'm leaving!"

Reiri gritted her teeth, **"I couldn't tell you because your line isn't a secure one!"**

"My line's always secure," Naruto drawled, "Considering my clientele, it's a necessity. Strike one."

" **Are you reading a porn mag?!"**

"Of course. The tits are so big in here that I want to stick my dick in them. Strike two!"

" **Argh, you little brat!"** Reiri shrieked, **"Fine! The reason I need you is because the Heart Hybrid Gear Eros installed within you can save the others HHG Pilots! Happy?!"**

That stopped Naruto in this tracks.

"You should've started with that," he said quietly.

" **I'm sorry, but it's** _ **classified.**_ **Plus, we learned this just last week!"** Reiri snapped, slamming her fist down, **"It was found in Nayuta's notes, and it took a while to verify after we decrypted them. I'll explain the rest when you get here, so move your ass!"**

Naruto was about to respond, but Reiri hung up.

"Geh, such a troublesome woman. Just get to the point. This isn't an anime," growled the blonde, dismissing the screen again, "But there's a way to save these girls after all… You really should've called me the second you found out."

He grumbled to himself, and pulled out a box of pocky. He stepped out of the forest area, and found himself at the edge of the island, staring out at the ocean. With the sudden breeze, and the bright blue sky in sight, he smiled, feeling at peace. He took a little stroll until he spotted a grassy hill that overlooked the ocean waters.

Making his way over to the hill, Naruto finished off his pocky and lay down on his back on the grassy surface, angled so that he was facing the ocean.

"Doubt I can find a view like this anywhere else on the island," Naruto mused to himself, tilting his fedora down over his face.

Reiri could wait. Naruto was still miffed at her using such shady tactics to get him back to Ataraxia. They weren't even needed, since Naruto would have come running to Reiri whenever she called for him. Especially when he had an itch that needed to be scratched.

With that in mind, Naruto closed his eyes to take a little nap.

"And who are you?" asked a female voice over him.

The blonde grumbled something incoherent before taking his fedora off his face. He sat up, rolled the sides of his neck and shifted to look up at the newcomer. "Hm?"

There was a beautiful young woman staring down at him. She was 5'3" tall, had long, flowing silver hair practically down to her knees, red eyes, fair skin, and large breasts. The only difference between her and the other girls is that she's one exotic beauty.

Not only that, but Naruto immediately saw another girl in her place. A girl with the same silver eye and red eyes, and wearing a pink patient gown...six years ago. The comparison made Naruto's eyes widened, as she recognized the girl.

"Hmm. Do you lack the intelligence required to understand human language?" she questioned, adopting a thinking pose, "I've never met such an organism."

"Well, at least I can understand what manners are," he deadpanned back, getting up and dusting himself up, "Language like that makes me question if you're even a student here."

"Of course I'm a student. What else could I be? Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of weirdo who appropriated a uniform and snuck past the heavy security just to enjoy the scenery here?" she asked with a straight face.

Naruto looked baffled, "A bit touchy, aren't ya missy?"

"Touchy? Whatever could you mean? Why would I bother doing anything like being touchy with the likes of you?" the girl asked, holding out her leg, "I suppose it only makes more sense if you were to get on your knees and beg to be touchy with me. Or you could go a bit further and kiss my feet instead, you inferior creature?"

' _What the hell is with this chick?!'_ wondered Naruto incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline, _'The train's rolling, but its way off the tracks! Condescending and sheltered; yeah, she definitely that girl from before._ Considering your choice of wording, it shows me how sheltered you are. Guess that wicked tongue of your hasn't earned you many friends."

"Why would I want friends? They would only slow me down," she stated bluntly, "No doubt you would especially."

"Ouch. Fucking ouch," Naruto mock-winced, "I'm not a fan of that cold personality of yours, but I guess it's better than being a crybaby, amirite?"

"I do not cry, and I'm certainly not a baby!" the girl snapped, folding her arms under her breasts in affront, "I am Chidorigafuchi Aine of Class 2-A. Now, I give you permission to worship me. I'll even forgive you for calling me a crybaby."

"Keh. Six years says different, Aine-chan," said Naruto sagely, turning around and shrugging, "I'm still a bit hurt that you up and rejected me. But that offer is still on the table. Let's me help you make some friends, and cool that icy demeanor of yours. What say you?"

Aine frowned at the blonde, who smirked back. He reached out towards her and held out his hand. He appeared to be offering his support with a friendly smile on his face. As soon as he did that, the motion triggered a memory from a decade ago.

"It's you…" she growled, and pointed dramatically at him, "You're the coward who ran away! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"So I'm a coward for preserving my life? Oh Nayuta, I'm really going to breaking your fucking nose dattebayo," Naruto chuckled, before sighing, "I may be a coward in your mind, but at least I learned more than I would've in that stuffy lab. Considering how condescending you've turned out, I made the right decision."

"As if. Dr. Nayuta taught me the essentials, and they made me strong. I doubt you've learned anything of value in the outside world!" Aine shot back.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You poor little sheltered brat-"

 ***UUUUUUUUU~***

A loud electronic wailing suddenly resounded around the island. Red holoscreens flashed up in the area where the general populous was, including Naruto and Aine.

"The air raid siren?!" Aine gasped, "But we're in the middle of the Pacific!"

"Well, there's a familiar sound…" mused Naruto, looking around, "Seems that there's so such thing as Safe Zones anymore. The otherworlders are really vamping up their 'Entrances'."

"You need to run. You're a coward, so you're pretty much useless here," said Aine, unzipping her uniform jacket.

Naruto was about to retort until he saw her drop her jacket. She then unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground.

"Are you seriously stripping right now?" questioned an amused Naruto.

"The only one watching is you! I told you to run, you coward."

Naruto ignored the insult. "You know, if you want some privacy, you should've run to one of those nearby trees." he pointed out, gesturing to the forest area, "Besides, there's no way I'm saying no to a free exhibition show that's happening in front of me, crybaby."

"A coward and a lecher. Right now, I'm a poor victim, and you're a perverted Peeping Tom," retorted Aine, unbuttoning her dress shirt.

"The poor victim excuse went out of the window the moment you started stripping on the spot-" snapped Naruto, only to falter as Aine shucked her shirt altogether. "…Wearing your Pilot Suit under your uniform? Heh, A+ for constant vigilante."

Said pilot suit had the appearance of a baby-blue one-piece swimsuit, which exposed most of her cleavage, along with a diamond-shaped hole for her belly button. The suit was held together by a strap over her hefty tits, and a button under her boobs. The suit also included a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, and black heeled boots that reached up to her thighs.

"So your knowledge starts and ends with women's undergarments? You really are worst." Aine turned away from him, " **ZEROS!** "

"That's not underwear, you dolt," Naruto replied in mild annoyance. Even so, he stood back and watched as blue glittering lights surged out of the busty girl, her silver hair glowing a soft pink.

The light reformed into armor parts that fitted themselves onto Aine. A vertebral column ran down her back, while a bunch of larger, curved panels latched onto her shoulders and sides. The main cylinder boosters formed around her thighs, and connected themselves with belts around her mid-section. Next, armor parts formed on her limbs with booster attachments for greater mobility. Finally, a headset formed around her temple and ears, with her pink hair turning back to silver.

"The Heart Hybrid Gear: Zeros…" said Naruto, waving his hand to summon more holoscreens, full of charts and graphs on the Gear in question. "Hmm. Well-balanced, stealth and close-combat speciality, and…your Heart Hybrid Count is in the red."

"No, you're wrong on both counts. I do have a weapon, and my Count is adequate." Aine retorted, walking past him, "It seems that my weapon is invisible to idiots. How pitiful."

"Do your ears need to be cleaned out, Aine-chan? I only said Zeros specialized in stealth close-quarters combat. I do see that you have a weapon, but it's inaccessible at the moment." Naruto growled, following after her, "My concern is your Count. I would advise not fighting for long, or hell not at all." Naruto recalled seeing Hayuru and Yurisha earlier.

"Keep your concerns to yourself, you cowardly pervert," Aine shot back, just as a holoscreen appeared next to her with the words **'SOUND ONLY'**.

" **He is correct, Chidorigafuchi Aine. Your Heart Hybrid Gear Count is below ten percent. The Commander advises you to remain on standby."** a feminine voice said.

The holoscreen disappeared as Aine scoffed, "As long as I have a single charge, I will fight."

She stopped and reached down to turn a handle on the ground, then lifted it up. A huge metal case rose up out of the earth, having been cleverly hidden. Inside was a stockpile of rows upon rows of weapons, all much larger than anything that could be efficiently wielded by a normal human.

"Oh? That that's some hardcore preparation." Naruto noted, as Aine hauled out a large anti-material rifle, "Though I should note that-"

"Why don't you keep quiet? I doubt you can contribute anything to my battle strategy. You're a coward after all. Now hurry up and run away, unless you wish to die," Aine rebuffed coolly.

She faced the sea and ran before jumping off the railing. She used her boosters to fly upwards to engage one of the descending Magitech Knights.

"Such a lovely girl," he commented sarcastically, digging into his bag, "Then again, her personality is one to be expected. She was raised by Nayuta, after all. I tried to warn her but…" he sighed, watching as Aine opened fire on the Knight, only for her bullets to bounce off its armor, "The Magitechs are improved over the years. Normal weapons won't work anymore. Not to mention…"

He looked back to see a squad of human-sized Knights marching through the forest. These were a new breed of Magitech soldiers, made to sabotage the opposing side's ground operations. Armed with laser-edged swords and shields with rifles attached to the sides of them, they marched towards the blonde. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the utility belt he'd acquired six years ago.

Through many customizations and repairs over the years, the belt had taken on a slightly different design. Many of the gadgets such as the camera and binoculars, as well as the weapon parts, were still stored on the belt. The phone from before, however, was docked slightly on the right, with a crank likewise jutting off that side of the belt. On the left side, near the middle, were two slots, along with a lever. Finally, the two capsules from before, Heart/Hybrid and Magic/Technology Fullbottles, were permanently installed into the phone; their purpose being to make way for new form changes.

"Category D: Squire. Well then," Naruto mumbled, typing in **'** **3-7-5-7** **'** on the phone. After a click, he closed it and flipped the lever to the left side to unlock it. **"WAKE UP! BURNING WAR MACHINE!"** "Let's see if you buckets of bolts can make my day more exciting." He placed the belt on his waist, "Dattebayo…"

" **HEART HYBRID DRIVER!"** the belt announced. A strap shot out and around Naruto, to secure itself to his waist.

The Squires reacted by surging forward as one, ramming their shields and swinging their swords at the blonde, who jumped back, away most of the sword swipes. Leaping up, he braced his feet on one shield and pushed off, propelling himself even further back, vaulting over another Squire that had snuck up on him. Landing, he grabbed it by the arm and Judo-tossed it, slamming it into the ground. Sensing another sneak attack, Naruto pivoted on one foot, leaning away from another swing, and punched the offender away. The Squires opened fire, prompting him to grab a defeated Knight and lift it over his body, using its mass as a shield. The volley hammered his impromptu cover for a few seconds before lessening to allow the Squires time to recharge. In that time, the blond jumped up onto the railing and rebounded off it, leaping over the hail of bullets to deliver a roundhouse to two of the Squires. The Squires were knocked into their benethen and to the ground like bowling pins.

Naruto quickly dug into his pockets and drew out two Fullbottles. He shook them for a few seconds before using his thumbs to twist the caps. Hopping to the side to avoid a deadly energy blast from one of the Knights, he plugged the capsules into the two slots in the Driver.

" **FOX!"** **"RIDER!"**

" **MASOU MATCH!"**

Naruto grabbed the crank and turned it, causing the bottles to glow and a melodic tune to emanate from the belt. Then, a pair of pneumatic tubes spouted from the belt, the essences pouring out of them to form armor pieces that formed into the body of the suit.

" **ARE YOU READY?!"**

Naruto raised his arm, pointing his finger at the Knights like a gun, **"Henshin!"** he barked, drawing back his hand and snapping his fingers. At the same time, he pumped the crank down.

He was enveloped in a white light as the suit snapped onto him, completing the transformation. In the place of Naruto was a fully armored individual, with the armor being orange, red, and black in color. The helmet bore a pair of large, orange 'bug eyes' and a set of wings on the sides, styled like fox ears. The body and limbs were covered in a sleek, orange armor, with a pair of red chevrons pointing up the middle. Underneath the armor was a black undersuit for mobility and flexibility.

" **FOX! FOX! SPYEROS FOX! YEAH~!"**

"Kamen Rider Spyeros," Naruto introduced himself with a mock bow, "The Eros in Spyros. Now, if you all would line up an orderly fashion to meet your demise, that would be absolutely fantastic."

The Knights swarmed at him in response, making his sigh and rub the back of his head.

"Now really… I _said,"_ he kicked a Squire into the water, "In an _orderly,"_ he leapt forward and punched a Squire into a tree, "Fucking," he tripped a few of them up with a low sweeping kick, _"Fashion!"_ Decking a Squire with an overhead punch that smashed through its helmet and knocked it to the ground.

He grabbed two weapon components, a blade and a triangular handle, from his belt and assembled them. He attached the handle to the blade, with the tip of the triangle aligned to the blade. He grabbed the handle and pressed the trigger on it, causing the blade to grow, tripling in size.

" **MASOU SABRE!"**

The remaining three Knights back away and fired a barrage of bullets, but Naruto deflected the bullets with his constructed sword. He then gathered the bullets at the trip of his blade and swiped outwards. The bullets impacted the joints of the Knights, freezing them in place. Naruto rushed then, spun on his heel, and beheaded the Knights.

He looked back at Aine, noting that she was holding her own; evidenced by her using her rifle as a melee weapon to destroy the Knights, "Looks like Aine-chan's got this locked down here. I better go check on the students and civilians."

Naruto sped his way through the forest area. On the way, he noted that the ground was rising up, revealing an interception system, from rocket launchers to railguns, that opened fire at the oversized Magitech Knights. Some of the rockets and rail blasts made contract, but they were only half as effective; doing only to push them back and dent their armor.

"The whole island…? This has Reiri-nee written all over it." Naruto commented, snorting, "What are they even firing at?"

He looked to where the interception system was firing upon, and saw a shadow over the clouds. Using his helmet's vision, he saw a towering metallic structure.

"An Otherworld Battleship. I'll deal with you later." Naruto growled.

When he arrived back to the center of the island, he heard a heavy thud behind him. He turn to see a towering Magitech Knight, albeit a different variant. It was round, bulky, and heavily armored, with its horns bearing a resemblance to a hercules beetle.

"Category B: Viking."

Before Naruto could take it down, however- "Blade!" the Viking was suddenly hacked into pieces before exploding right in front of him.

"Gee, that didn't sound familiar at all," Naruto chirped, ignoring a sword being pointed at him, "Long time no see, Neko."

"Why are you here, Kamen Rider Spyeros?" demanded the voice of Himekawa Hayuru.

Naruto turned to look at her with a bored expression on his face under his helmet. He noticed that she was clad in her Heart Hybrid Gear, Neros. It adorned her in red and white armor that's somewhat similar to a samurai in the Edo period.

"Aim that sword somewhere else, and maybe I'll consider answering," Naruto responded sagely, putting his own sword over his shoulder.

Hayuru didn't comply, "As the leader of Ataraxia's Morals Committee, I advise you to answer me, Spyeros."

Naruto responded by knocking her sword away from him with his Masou Sabre, "Since you didn't comply, I'm under no obligation to answer you, Neros. And now is not the time to bicker. See?"

He pointed upward, where a crowd of Category A Knights descended onto their position. Naruto and Hayuru then stood back to back, their swords raised against the Knights that surrounded them.

"This isn't over between us," Hayuru told the Rider.

Naruto groaned, "And what exactly did I do to get you all hot 'n bothered?"

Before Hayuru could answer, a swarm of lasers danced around the surrounding Knights. As soon as it ended, the Knights exploded where they stood.

"Hayuru, be a dear and think for once."

Naruto and Hayuru looked up to see Yurishia Farandole, outfitted in her Heart Hybrid Gear: Cross. Her armor was blue and gold in color, slightly bulky and sleek. She bore a powerful ballistic launcher, attached on her back and supported by a belt around her waist.

"I can't do this alone, you know. If you don't fight we'll all in trouble, so would you mind not slacking off?"

"What was that, Yurishia-san?! You dare accuse a member of the Morals Committee of ' _slacking off_ '?! Take it back this instant!" Hayuru yelled, pointing her sword at Yurishia.

"Oh my, it seems I've touched a nerve," Yurishia giggled. Just then, however, she spotted the armored Rider, "Ah, Spyeros! Long time, no see!" she called out, waving.

"Yo, Yurishia-chan!" Naruto greeted with a little salute, "I see you upgraded Cross. These Knights didn't stand a chance."

"Ah, ever the flatterer~ And I see you met Hayuru."

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, we've known each other before this."

"I see. So you're an item then?"

"Item?! How lewd! Not in the slightest!" Hayuru shrieked, "Get your mind out of the gutter, you nasty girl! We have a more important and noble goal form that to achieve!"

"Sorry for interrupting girls, but can someone tell me that the students and civilians are safe?" Naruto asked loudly, while pulling out a new Fullbottle and shaking it.

"Everyone has been accounted for." Yurishia replied, "All we need to do is mop up the rest of these Magitech Weapons. If we don't move our butts, Ataraxia will be wiped out, and all of Megafloat Japan will be sunk."

"You two go do that then," Naruto suggested while pulling out the Kitsune Fullbottle, "I'm going to deal with their main ship." he said, inserting the new Fullbottle into his Driver.

" **RABBIT!"** **"RIDER!"**

" **MASOU MATCH!"**

After turning the crank a few times and with a, **"Henshin!"** ,Naruto pushed it down.

" **RABBIT! RABBIT! SPYEROS RABBIT! YEAH~!"**

Spyeros' armor changed to a red color scheme with a blue chevrons pointed upwards in the middle. The 'bug eyes' changed from orange to red with antenna sticking out diagonally, and the legs included springs in the shin area.

"What? You meant to take out their mothership?! That's insane!" Hayuru squeaked, waving her arms.

"Wouldn't be the first time I pulled it off." Naruto retorted.

With a wave, Naruto took running starting before jumping onto a tall building. Using the springs on his legs, he jumped the height of a 20 story building. At the same time, boosters sprouted form his back, enabling him to fly towards the direction of the armada in the sky.

As he got closer, she saw Aine. He frowned when noticed her suit's lights were blinking on and off. His HUD in his helmet opened up a screen showing her HHG gauge at three percent.

"Disengage now. I'll take it from here." Naruto called out and sped past her.

"Who?" Aine looked baffled before snapping, "I don't care who you are! Mind your own business!"

Naruto ignored her as he went to work. He jumped onto a Knight and slashed its head off. Before it could explode, he bounded off it and leapt towards another Knight. He rinsed and repeated, destroying almost 30 Knights in under a minute in a streak of light. He backed off, noticing more of the Knights coming out of the main ship.

"Tch." Naruto muttered. He took out a chip, the Spyros Memory, from his phone and clipped it into his Masou Sabre. He then pushed the lever to the right, and pulled to back to the left. Energy, in the form of bolts, traveled towards the chip in the sword.

" **READY, GO!"** Naruto readied his blade, which glowed a bright red and orange. **"SPYEROS CRITICAL SLASH!"**

With a roar, Naruto swung his Masou Sabre in a wide, horizontal slash, unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed the incoming Knights. A few Knights managed to flank him, but Naruto shot upwards to avoid their sword slashes. Disabling his boosters, he freefalled towards the Knights and spun around. The momentum gained allowed him to sliced through the Knights multiple times like a hot knife through butter.

After dealing with them, Naruto saw several of the Knights attacking Aine, who was blocking their strikes with her reinforced rifle. Because her Hybrid Count was low, she was unable to defend herself as a Knight struck past her Life Saver shield. Unable to move, she was sent screaming down to the water below.

"Oh, for-!" growled Naruto, flying at the offending Knights.

He deployed the same strategy by slashing and rebounding off them. After destroying the one that attacked Aine, he shot down towards the girl. At the same time, he switched out his Rabbit Fullbottle for a Hawk Fullbottle.

" **HAWK!"** **"RIDER!"**

" **MASOU MATCH!"**

" **Henshin!"**

" **HAWK! HAWK! SPYEROS HAWK! YEAH~!"**

Naruto's Spyeros armor turned orange and black. The eyes took on the shape of wings, and a pair . Focusing energy into his wings, they expanded and folded, allowing Naruto to sped towards an Aine; who was unconscious and Zeros Gear deactivated, leaving her in her pilot suit.

Naruto managed to get to her in time, catching her in a princess-carry position. However, he and crashed into some trees before using his wings to right himself in the air. He managed to soar upwards into the air and sped away from the Magitech Weapons. He looked around, saw an empty coliseum, and flew towards it.

He landed and and set Aine down, "Hey Aine-chan-"

Naruto took one look at Aine, and sighed. Aine was still breathing, albeit with painful-sounding breaths. Her suit was almost worn asunder, most of her body bare with her modesty slightly intact. Her nether regions were covered, but her areolas were slightly exposed.

"Good grief, it's like I'm in a h-doujin," Naruto shook his head before prodding at Aine, "Oi Aine, snap out of it. This is no time to take a nap! Geez!" He poked out the air, opening a holoscreen, "Locate the nearest medical faculty!"

Next to the holoscreen another one opened up next to it with a live feed of Reiri, **"Naruto, can you hear me?"**

"Not now, Reiri-nee. Aine is down. I gotta get her to the medics." said Naruto shortly, lifting Aine up by the arm.

" **I'm aware of your situation, now put her down."**

"You wanna run that by me again?"

" **Shut up! If you want to save Aine, do exactly as I say."**

"Fine! What do you need for me to do?"

" **First, grope Aine's chest."**

"..."

" **MEDICAL FACULTY LOCATED."**

"Nope. Good talk." Naruto said lightly before dismissing the screens, "What the hell is Reiri-nee thinking?!"

The blonde doesn't mind groping and fondling some boobs. He'll even engage in some sexual harassment every now and then. But when the Otherworlders attack, there's simply no time for sexual activities. People are in danger, and that's when he draws the line.

" **NARUTO! WILL YOU STOP THAT?! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"** Reiri shrieked after forcing her signal on Naruto.

"You want me to sexually assault a girl while she's unconscious! Even I wouldn't go that far!" Naruto snapped, lifting Aine up, "You better give me a damn good reason to grope the boobs of a girl I just met or so help me-!"

" **IT'S TO RECHARGE HER HYBRID COUNT SO SHE WON'T DIE!"** Reiri finally exploded.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!" an outraged Naruto roared at her, not missing a beat.

" **Commander Hida. Uzumaki Naruto. Please calm yourselves. Allow me to explain."** The feminine voice who had informed Aine of her Hybrid Count spoke up. A blank holoscreen flashed up, bearing the words _**'SOUND ONLY.'**_ **"Uzumaki Naruto, I know this is isn't an ideal situation, but it** _ **is**_ **necessary for the restoration of an HHG Pilot's Hybrid Count. The Eros Core you inherited from Hida Kizuna is the key, and thus only you can return the Pilots to fighting form."**

" **Please Naruto. This is an emergency. Aine is under my command, and I alone will take the heat for this just this once. So** _ **please,**_ **Naruto,"** begged Reiri, **"Work that magic that bedded you so many girls. Give Aine's chest a good rub. Slowly and gently, but with a little force, just like you've done to mine."** Naruto sweatdropped under his helmet as Reiri continued, seemingly oblivious to what exactly she was saying. **"Remember, don't think, just feel. Feel Aine's body and soul through her boobs. If you can't, she's dead. This is the only way to save her."**

Naruto gritted his teeth as an unpleasant memory come to the forefront of his mind.

 _"D-Dr. Nayuta? No…Doctor…stop! What are you doing?!"_

 _"Someone, stop! Stop it!"_

 _"No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"_

" _Someone, anyone…anyone…!"_

 _"I'm going to…!"_

 _"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-!"_

"Naruto?" a concerned Reiri asked when he was unresponsive, "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped and shook his head. He was breathing really fast from the memory. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, causing it to collapse into his suit.

"No way…" he growled, his eyes flashing red, "There's no way…that I'm gonna let Aine-chan, Yurisha-chan, and Hayuru-chan, die like her!" he declared, and glanced at the unconscious Aine. "Sorry, Aine-chan, but bear with this," he murmured, opening up a holoscreen that showed Aine's Hybrid Count.

Gently, he laid Aine down on the ground, cupping her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. Getting a reaction in the form of a whine and a weak shift from her body, his hand traveled slowly down her neck to her chest. He traced his hands along her shoulders, wrists, chest, as if doing a check up; lightly caressing her chest and abs.

' _Her skin is so soft and smooth,'_ the blonde mused, stroking the exposed, plump flesh of Aine's thighs, _'It's like she's never even seen battle. And…'_

He watched Aine's breathing, noticing that she was sweating. Her unconscious, near-naked, defenseless form alone made Naruto hard, his stiffness bulging through the leg of his tight-fitting armor. Her boobs wobbled and jostled with every harsh breath, the strap over her cleavage frayed almost to snapping. Her nipples were also visible thanks to her shredded, swimsuit-like outfit, perking up and stiffening in the open air.

"Heh. If I was a lesser man, I would take you here and now without a second thought. Luckily for you, I'm not that kind of guy. Still," he spread her legs apart, reaching down to stroke her damp, thinly-covered mound, "You're pretty wet and I've barely done anything. Must be having a hell of a wet dream."

His hands steadying Aine's legs, Naruto leaned forward and licked Aine's covered pussy, dragging his tongue slowly up along the fabric. The white-haired girl moaned and squirmed at the action. Naruto held her legs apart to keep her thighs from crushing his head. Not minding the action, since it was expected, he traced his tongue against her folds; using circling and zig-zagging motions.

Naruto then side-eyed his holoscreen, noticing that Aine's Hybrid Count was slowly rising. _'How is this even possible?'_ he wondered, casually flicking his tongue against her clit, causing her to cry out. Her body started to glow a bright blue.

"Nn, haa...ahhn~" Aine moaned, opening her eyes to see Naruto.

" **As expected of you, Naruto. You sure know how to make a girl** _ **gush,"**_ praised Reiri, nodding. Even over the comms, it was plain that she sounded more than a little breathless.

Naruto's eyes momentarily turned pink, _'The light of her Heart Hybrid Gear…'_

"N-Naruto?" asked Aine in a tiny voice, her body shivering from the foreign feeling that made her head feel numb, "What are you-"

"You're cute…" Naruto smiled, kissing her on the cheek, lost in the moment as Aine's face burned, "Now, let's get that Hybrid Count up," He slipped his hands under Aine's suit and firmly grasped her breasts, fingers sinking deep into the supple, pillowy flesh.

Aine let out a cry, as if climaxing. Above her and Naruto, two strands of energy floated out with them. Pink energy flowed out of Naruto, whilst blue energy escaped from Aine. The two energies danced around each other before merging together to flow into Aine. This caused her hair to turn pink momentarily before returning back to its natural silver.

At the same time, familiar images popped up in Naruto's head.

 _ **A beautiful lake, snow-covered mountain peaks.**_

 _ **A huge city with tall buildings.**_

 _ **A huge, mechanical clock that covered a whole wall.**_

 _ **And this time, the back of a young girl with pink hair, who turned to look at him with her hair shadowing her eyes.**_

' _Th-That was…'_ Naruto muttered, holding his head.

" **Success! I knew you could do it, Naruto!"** Reiri cheered, her holoscreen moving close to HHG Pilots while Naruto snapped out of it, **"What you have done with Aine is a Heart Hybrid."**

"Heart Hybrid?" Naruto repeated, looking at the holoscreen showing Aine's stats before exclaiming, "Her Hybrid Count is recharged to 75%!"

" **Yes,"** Reiri confirmed as Aine sat up, exclaiming herself, **"Heart Hybrid is a fusion of heart, spirit, and more importantly, love. That is the true power of the Heart Hybrid Gear!"**

"I can't believe it worked. This is the power I've seen seeking. _The power to save them from death,"_ breathed Naruto, clenching his fist, _'With this…'_ He brought a hand to his chest; to where the fused Core of Eros and Spyros lay, _'No one else has to…die…'_ An incredulous, almost giddy grin spread across his face…

Suddenly Naruto's senses alerted them to an incoming attack thanks to his empath ability detecting negative emotions from Aine. Flaring his Hawk wings, he quickly shot up into the air. When he was above the trees, he looked down at Aine, who had lashed out with enough force to launch a small shockwave. Her red eyes were narrowed to furious slits.

"You coward! What did you do to me while I was unconscious?!" she seethed, glaring up at him, before looking at her hand and clenched it experimentally, "But…I feel so light." She gazed at Naruto's holoscreen, her brow furrowing in surprised confusion. "My Hybrid Count is up. How? It was almost zero…"

"Seems like you have enough energy to punch my lights out. Can't say I blame you. You're welcome, by the way," snorted Naruto, pressing the side of his neck to re-don his Rider helmet, "If you want more information, speak with your Commander."

"What are you talking about?!" Aine questioned.

Instead of answering, Naruto pulled out a Fullbottle and swapped it with the Hawk.

" **ROCKET!"** **"RIDER!"**

" **MASOU MATCH!"**

" **Henshin!"**

" **ROCKET! ROCKET! SPYEROS ROCKET! YEAH~!"**

Naruto was now donned in cyan, white, and black armor. It was a bit bulkier than his previous armors. His gauntlets were the shape of rockets, and his pauldrons resembled the boosters of a rocketship. The eyes took the shape of descending rockets, and the chest had a single white chevron.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Magitech Warship to send to the scrapheap. By the way," he gave her a cheeky salute, "For a bitter crybaby, you tasted pretty sweet dattebayo. Ciao~!"

"Hey, wait!" she yelled after him as he flew away, "Take responsibility, you coward!" Aine demanded, just as Reiri's holoscreen floated towards her.

" **Aine, forget about him."**

"Commander, what is this?!" Aine demanded, "How did this happen?!"

" **I'll explain later. There are Knights above your position,"** replied Reiri; drawing Aine's attention to said Knights, **"Can you fight?"**

"Yes! **Zeros!** "

In a flash of light, Aine was once again donned in her Zeros HHG Armor. Her Pilot Suit was even repaired, as if it was never damaged.

' _With this power…!'_

She launched herself into air towards the horde of Knights.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a battle cry, she charged at one of the Knights and punched it. The impact caved in its chest and created a hole, exploding. Not pausing for a nanosecond, Aine zipped through the explosion and proceeded to attack the Knights. Now one hit was all it took to defeat them, with Aine getting faster with each hit. She soon become a streak of light and plowed through the Knights, wiping them out in an instant, leaving a chain of explosions in her wake.

Aine stopped looked back to find that no Knight remained from her assault.

"Wow!"

Aine looked to see Yurisha and Hayuru flying towards her, "That was amazing, Aine! You beat the remaining army!"

"Yurisha. Hayuru." Aine acknowledged as the two stopped in front of her, "The enemy carrier?"

All three HHG Pilots looked up to see the main ship smoking, with fires and explosions breaking out on its outer layer. An orange bolt blasted it way out of the ship, with the ship suddenly turning around and disappearing.

"It's retreating." Hayuru reported, "Yes, but we destroyed most of the enemy Magitech weapons, so let's be content with that."

"But what happened? Aine was like a totally different person just now." Yurisha commented, looking impressed.

"Well, I-" Aine started, looking unsure.

"Hey, get out of the way! Get out of the way!" a voice yelled from above, "Girls, get out of the fucking way dattebayo!"

The trio looked up to see the same orange bolt that shot out of the ship. It looked to be the size of a small meteor that was zooming towards them. They managed to spread out, allowing the meteor to fall to the ground. Upon closer examination, they saw the meteor was actually Spyeros (in his Spyeros Fox Form); kicking a Viking back down to Earth while turning the crank.

" **SPYEROS CRITICAL FINISH!"**

Naruto kicked the Viking into the middle of the island, destroying the Magitech Weapon in a huge explosion. The force of the explosion knocked Naruto into the air, but he managed to correct himself in the air.

" **ALL HOSTILES ELIMINATED."** a metallic feminine reported in Naruto's helmet.

"All in a day's work, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he landed. At the same time, Aine, Yurisha, and Hayuru landed behind him; as a camera zoomed in on them.

Meanwhile, at the Ataraxia Command Center, Reiri sighed in relief, "For now, we've made it through the first stage. The mission is far from over, but the key to its success is the Heart Hybrid. The key to retaking the mainland, to retaking the world we lost!"

"That was wonderful. I love seeing you work," Yurisha praised, clasping her hands together.

"Mmf! I'll thank you just this time, you perv." Hayuru mumbled, crossing her arms and looked away from him.

Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders, "You've such a killjoy, Hayuru-chan. Is the reason you're hostile to me because I mocked your cup size that one time? To be fair, you were rude to me first."

"You have a lot of backbone for a coward," Aine snipped, "It's hard to believe that you're famed Kamen Rider Spyeros."

Naruto was not amused, evidenced by his voice, "Go ahead. Keep calling me something I'm not. I'm going to make everyday the worst days of your life if you keep crossing me, Chidorigafuchi Aine."

"Now now, please calm down." Yurisha chided, getting between them.

Naruto sighed and pulled out his Fullbottles, **"DEFORMATION. CIAO~"** , returning to his civilian form.

' _Oh my god! That's Spyeros?! I never knew he was so handsome!'_ Yurisha squealed in her mind, her hands over her red face, _'Come to mama!'_

Hayuru's mouth was agape, _'What? I thought Spyeros was a perverted brute, not a cutie! Why is the world so cruel?'_

' _What the hell? How could they be smitten with him?! Stay away from him, he's mine!'_ Aine growled before blinking, _'Wait. Where did that come from?'_

Naruto smirked and did a short, charismatic bow, "A pleasure to finally meet you all face to face. I am Uzumaki Naruto, aka Kamen Rider Spyeros. I've been called here to help you girls in the fight against the Otherworld. Rest assured, now that I'm here, you won't have to worry about dying from loss of Hybrid Count."

"Wait," Aine said, looking baffled, "What do you mean by 'dying from loss of Hybrid Count'?"

"If our Count goes to zero, we die?" a surprised Hayuru questioned, her face slowly turning to shock.

Naruto frowned, "Wait, you were never old? That if your Hybrid Count hits zero, you die?"

"N-no." Yurisha responded, shaking her head. She looked at her teammates, and they shook their heads too.

Naruto sighed, and growled under his breath, "If you three lovely ladies will excuse me, I need to go kill someone…"

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _ **(Be the One by PANDORA and Beverly (Kamen Rider Build OP Theme) (subs from TV-Nihon))**_

 _ **-It has been fifteen years since the Outworlders invaded our world, and plunged the lands of Earth into chaos. Our lands have been forced into Megafloats to stay safe from the Outworlders. The users of the HHG defends the remaining human race from harm, and stands against the Outworlders…-**_

 _ **Kono mama aruki-tsuzuketeru (Tonight again, I keep on walking)**_

Naruto arrives at Ataraxia, and tips his fedora. A mirage of Kamen Rider Spyeros leans on his back with his arms crossed.

 _ **Konya no massugu (Down this same path), hitori no ashiato tadotte (When I come across a set of footprints)**_

Naruto continues down the path, with holoscreens appearing: Naruto reading a h-doujinshi. Aine standing on the school building roof. Yurisha walking and talking with her friends. Hayuru chasing down a pervert. Sylvia jumping up and down with excitement. Reiri raising her hands and making groping motions.

 _ **Hateshinai dakedo kimi dake wa (Which never end. But you're the only one…)**_

The three main girls, Aine, Yurisha, and Hayuru activate their Heart Hybrid Gears, donning their Zeros, Cross, and Zecros armor respectively. The girls' weapons, boobs, thighs, and butts are shown with great emphasis.

 _ **Dokoka de matteru (Waiting for me somewhere…)**_

Kamen Rider Spyeros is flying over Ataraxia, with most of the other main characters and the students watching him fly by.

 _ **Egao tayasazuni there you will (Without ever losing your smile. There you will…)**_

Naruto, Aine, Yurisha, and Hayuru are lunging about in their empty classroom, doing various things like talking, sitting, annoying each other, and running away when Hayuru tries to take Naruto's porn. A mystery girl watches down with a grin on her face.

 _ **Be the One! Be the One! Alright!**_

Naruto, Aine, Yurisha, and Hayuru hopped as one. An alert holoscreen pops up, and Naruto reaches out and grabs his Heart Hybrid Driver.

 _ **Ashita no chikyuu wo nagedasenai kara (I won't give up on Earth's future)**_

Naruto uses the Heart Hybrid Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Spyeros. He snaps his fingers points outward as the rest of Team Amaterasu lands.

 _ **Be the lights! Be the lights! Alright!**_

Spyeros flies through the air and lands a Rider Kick on a Knight. Reiri is at a port at night, looking out into the distance.

 _ **Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai (I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!)**_

Aldia with with her fleet, wearing an arrogant smirk as she viewed Ataraxia from the sky. Nayuta, wrapped in a dark aura, turned around casually snaps her fingers.

 _ **Nanika wo tasuke sukutte dakishime (Help something, save something, hold something)**_

Naruto, Aine, Yurisha, Hayuru, and Reiri each picks up a Fullbottle. They then stand in a circular formation and shake the bottles; with the girls boobs bouncing at the motions.

 _ **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware (Touch my heart and get through, shout it out)**_

The full might of the Outworlder fleet attacks Ataraxia. Naruto and the girls fly like streaks in the sky, blasting their way through the Magitech Weapons.

 _ **Be the One! Be the light!**_

Aine (w/ pink hair), Yurisha, and Hayuru all readied their Corruption Armaments; Pulverizer, Crosshead, and Gladius. The mysterious girl had her own HHG equipped, the shadows distorting her appearance.

 _ **Message okuru yo hibiku yo~ (Send the message, it resounds~!)**_

Naruto reached out and clenched his hand. Aine then grabbed his arm, followed by Yurisha grabbing the other one and putting it between her cleavage. Aine attempts to kiss Naruto, but Hayuru was yelling at them, embarrassment written on her face. Naruto just smirked before looking towards the horizon.

 **Eros Overlord: Kamen Rider Spyeros**

* * *

 _ **Next time -**_ **Chapter 02: Captain Naruto Uzumaki**

 _After a little sibling quarrel, Naruto is made Captain of Amaterasu, Megafloat Japan's Frontline Defense Squad. After a rock start that involves a string of pranks all over Ataraxia, the team is given a mission to go to an uninhabited island to study it and gather resources. Other than miscalculation that results in an ambush, what could possibly go wrong?_

 _ **-After-chapter notes**_

Thank you for reading! As for the next update...who knows, but maybe it'll be Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen.

The Heart Hybrid Driver and parts are based off the Build, Ex-Aid, Den-O, and Faiz. Naruto's forms is based off Kamen Rider Build's forms. They're inspired by the fanmade Build Single Forms I found on YouTube.

The harem so far is: Aine Chidorigafuchi, Yurishia Farandole, Hayuru Himekawa, Reiri Hida, Scarlet Fairchild

-These are the following "mysterious girl" candidates to replace Sylvia in Team Amaterasu when the time comes:

Kyoka Kagamiin (Dragons Rioting)

Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)

Chifuyu Orimura (Infinite Stratos)

Sofya Obertas (Madan no Ou to Vanadis)

Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry)

Fremy Speeddraw (Rokka no Yuusha)

Kagura (Senran Kagura)

Naraku (Senran Kagura)

Chikage Hizaki (Triage X)

Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X)

Mirei Shikishima (Valkyrie Drive)

Momo Kuzuyu (Valkyrie Drive)

Rinka Kagurazaka (Valkyrie Drive)

Ranka Kagurazaka (Valkyrie Drive)

Remember, only _**ONE OF THEM**_ will make it through. You have any more suggestions (from an anime or video games), let me know in the review section. There'll be a poll to choose the lucky ladies after chapter 4 of this story. Sylvia will still be around, but only as a little sister figure, and nowhere near the harem.

With that said, peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update (and/or stream!)

* * *

 **-Shameless self-promotion**

 _ **Subscribe**_ to me on **YouTube** at **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. I make Let's Play videos, stream video games (primarily PS4 games for now), and reaction videos. Join me on my nightly streaming sessions for some hanging out and Q&A.

 _ **Like**_ me on **Facebook** at **SoulEmbrace2010 –Shattered Realms Productions-** for random shares from the pages I like.

 _ **Follow**_ me on **Twitter** at **SoulEmbrace2010** for random retweets and other stuff.

PM me if you want to join my **Discord** server, **Shattered Realms with Soul and Friends** , where you can talk with me, my friends, share story ideas and pictures. Hell, even NFSW stuff as well ;) Join us!

 **REMAINDER: TODAY, ON JUNE 30, 2018 AT 9PM EST, I SHALL BE ON TWITCH, LIVE-STREAMING RWBY VOLUME 5 (W/FACECAM) TO MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF RWBY VOLUME 5 REACTIONS ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL.**

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, June 30, 2018**

 **Beta completed: Monday, July 2, 2018**


End file.
